Motor vehicle interiors commonly include a floor covering that provides a finished appearance and, in some cases, provides some degree of sound absorption. Common materials for floor mats in motor vehicle interiors include carpet and polymers such as rubber or other elastomers. Floor mats are commonly placed on the floor covering in a motor vehicle interior to protect the floor covering, to allow for easy cleaning, to enhance aesthetics, or for other reasons.
Floor mats have a tendency to shift with respect to the floor covering in an automobile. For this reason, some floor mats incorporate structures that intend to restrain the floor mat against movement with respect to the floor covering. As an example, one common structure involves a post that is connected to the floor covering, and is received in an aperture that extends through the floor mat.